Crash Into You
"Crash Into You" is the fourth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 4th produced episode of the series. It aired on October 14, 2003. Haley convinces Lucas to go with the team to an after-party at Nathan's beach house in the hopes that the guys will become closer. When Lucas sees the wealth that was denied him, he finally confronts his mother about why she let Dan ignore them. Meanwhile, when Nathan's mom returns home to find a very angry son, she turns to Karen for advice. Synopsis returns home.]] Nathan and Dan arrive home to find an unexpected visitor, Deb Scott, Nathan's mother who has come home early. The two are surprised by her presence but yet continue to talk about basketball. With the current success Lucas is having at the Raven's games, Dan tells Nathan that he needs to start playing against the rules of the game in order to beat Lucas and that if Lucas doesn't have the ball, he can't shoot. Talking his father's advice, Nathan and the rest of the Ravens begin phasing Lucas out at the next game. Nathan is back to his usual success on the court and everything is working in his favor and not to Lucas'. Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton talk on the sidelines about how Brooke has her eyes on Lucas. After a time out, the opposing team isolate Nathan by double-teaming him, forcing Tim to pass the ball to Lucas and he scores a point which wins the game for the Ravens. After the game, Karen runs onto the court and congratulates Lucas. criticizes the comic strip in Thud Magazine.]] Nathan approaches his parents and Deb congratulates him, but Dan walks away in disappointment, without saying a word. Nathan then approaches Lucas and invites him to the after party at his parent's beach house, telling Lucas that it is going to be a long season and they might as well deal with playing on the same team. On the way to the party, Lucas brings Haley and Haley tells him that she doesn't understand why he is going after everything the team did to him. Lucas tells her it is probably another plan of Nathan's but Lucas intends on bringing it back, twice as much. Arriving at the house, Lucas and Haley are mesmerized at the size of the house and how different the two brother's lives are. Nathan greets them at the door and due to their deal, Nathan pretends he doesn't know Haley. As Lucas and Haley enter, Brooke storms in with a copy of Thud Magazine with a column about cheerleaders entitled 'Fear-leaders'. Brooke begins insulting the artist due to the way they have portrayed cheerleaders as shallow. Brooke remains unaware that it is Peyton's art work but Nathan puts the pieces together and realizes who the artist is. and Brooke play 'I Never'.]] Back at the Scott household, Deb feels distant from Nathan and is worried about how he is doing. She asks Dan about him, who replies by telling her about his basketball. Deb then tells Dan she asked how Nathan is doing, not how Nathan is playing, as she thinks he is not happy and that it might be because of the latest addition to the Ravens, Lucas. Back at the party, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Tim, Theresa and other party goers are playing the drinking game 'I Never' at the table. Lucas is invited to join in the game and agrees. On Nathan's turn he says 'I never had a Dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets.' This incites an awkward tension and Lucas hands his drink to Nathan and walks away. Meanwhile, Haley is approached by Peyton who begins asking about her tutoring with Nathan. Shocked that Peyton knows, Haley sends a silent message to Peyton hoping that she won't tell Lucas. Peyton then tells Haley to be careful with Nathan and Haley agrees she will. She then goes and finds Lucas and tells him they should talk, but Lucas is not so convinced and responds by arguing with her and storms off when she shows some support of Nathan. Nathan then finds Haley as she's leaving, and she tells him to stop mistreating Lucas, but Nathan twists the situation around and tells her his comment was only a joke. and Karen.]] Later on, Nathan catches Lucas and Peyton talking outside and he is again starts to feel threatened and comes up with a new plot to take Lucas down. Nathan proceeds to put on the video of Karen and Dan at their high school prom, before Karen was pregnant. On the video, the two discuss how they are going to get married, have kids and spend the rest of their lives together. Lucas is hurt that Nathan would show this and storms out, pushing Nathan against the wall. Thinking she has gone home after her and Lucas' argument, Nathan finds Haley down next to the beach all alone. Haley insists that tutoring him isn't a good idea but Nathan disagrees. Nathan then confides in Haley by telling her that sometimes he wishes he could just quit the basketball team. Nathan then offers Haley a lift home and she agrees. Nathan borrows Peyton's car, unknown to Peyton, who is talking to Brooke and wondering whether all girls at high school are like Karen in the prom video. Brooke tells Peyton that she is Karen, as she is treated the same way by Nathan that Karen was with Dan. This causes Peyton to rethink her relationship with Nathan, knowing how Karen and Dan ended. persuades Haley to continue tutoring him.]] In the car, Nathan tells Haley that basketball is his life as well as his Dad's, which is why it is so important to him. He says that because his grades are failing, Haley is his only hope and he truly needs and wants Haley's help, no one else’s. Feeling the added pressure, Haley agrees to tutor Nathan for one semester but that is it and only if he lays off Lucas for good. Nathan then drops Haley off at home. Meanwhile, at the Scott's other home, Dan and Deb are arguing about Nathan. Deb is blaming Dan for what she perceives as Nathan's unhappiness and says that there is too much pressure being put on him. Dan says Nathan is ''happy and that he isn't doing anything wrong by pushing him to succeed in basketball. After storming out of the party, Lucas is driving home when he sees Peyton's car speeding down the road. Knowing Peyton has been drinking, he chases after her while remaining unaware that Nathan is driving. Nathan crashes Peyton's car and Lucas runs to the crash site but when Nathan emerges from the car, he tells Lucas he is just going to leave the car and has an alibi to say it wasn't him so it isn't his problem. He then suggests he could even go as far as setting Lucas up as the joy rider. Lucas then takes the car back to Keith's garage where Keith tells him he can't fix the car up because it is against the law. Lucas tells Keith he will pay for the equipment needed and Keith forces him to tell Karen what he is doing. When fixing up the car, Lucas comes across Haley's hat in the car, and he realizes that Haley saw Nathan after she left the party. breaks up with Nathan.]] Karen is closing the cafe when Deb walks in. Shocked, Karen acts very hostile to Deb and believes that Dan has sent her as a spy. Deb tells Karen that she came of her own accord and tells Karen she is jealous of the relationship between her and Lucas and their closeness while she and Nathan remain distant. At the beach house, Nathan returns to find Peyton watching the video again and she calls him cruel for showing it to Lucas. When asked about the car, Peyton is lied to by Nathan who says that Tim took the car. Peyton sees through Nathan's lies and refuses to go to bed with him. At Lucas' house, Karen is home when Lucas gets back. Lucas seems very distant with Karen and this sparks an argument between the two about how Dan got away without paying alimony; he thinks Dan should owe her more so they could have had a house like Nathan. He is also furious that Karen planned the rest of her life with Dan before she even fell pregnant. The next morning, Karen tells Lucas that if she made Dan pay then he would have a say in his life and she didn't want that. realizes Lucas has found out about Nathan.]]She is not a victim, she chose her situation and would make the same choices if she had to do it over again. At the Scott household, Deb reveals that she isn't going to go on business trips anymore after she finds out about Nathan's crash via Keith. She also forces Nathan to go and offer the money for the damages he did to Peyton's car although Lucas refuses to accept this and tells him to repay the damages by staying away from him and Haley. Having discovered what happened to her car, Peyton invites Nathan over and breaks up with him once and for all. She gives him all the stuff he left at her house and tells him that she finally saw him for what he is the previous night by the way he treated her, Tim, Lucas and Haley. He then leaves Peyton alone. Lucas arrives at the cafe, where Haley is working, and he begins talking to Haley about how they can always be honest with each other, to which Haley agrees. Lucas then puts Haley's hat on the counter and tells her that she left it in Peyton's car. Knowing that Lucas has found out about her and Nathan, Haley is lost for words and Lucas leaves in disappointment. Memorable Quotes :"The guys kidnapped you, trashed your court, threatened you with bodily harm... party, yeah, sure, why not? ::- Haley James :"I never... No, I did that" ::- Brooke Davis :"I never had a Dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets" ::- Nathan Scott :"I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :"Look, I've been thinking a lot about this tutoring thing. I'm sorry, I don't think it's a good idea" :"Because of Lucas?" :"Well, obviously. Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. There's no good that can possibly come of this" :"Really? I thought I saw you guys fighting back there" :"Meaning what? That I should keep tutoring you to sticking it to him? Maybe that how they do things in "Nathanland" but I'm not going to do that to my best friend" ::- Haley James and Nathan Scott :"You re-invented cruel tonight" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Nathan Scott :"I never told a ridiculous lie to my girlfriend's face" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Nathan Scott :"Everyone thinks I'm some kind of victim, I chose this and if I'd have to do it over, we'd still be having this conversation" ::- Karen Roe to Lucas Scott :"What are you doing with Haley, stay away" :"We're just talking, like you and Peyton" ::- Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott Voiceover No voiceover Music * "'Free Time'" - ''Kenna * "Hopes And Dreams" - Buva * "Whatcha Gonna Do" - Sprung Monkey * "Taken For A Ride" - AM Radio * "Shake It Down" - Bosshouse * "Empty Apartment" - Yellowcard * "Return To Me" - Matthew Ryan This episode's title originated from the song Crash Into Me, originally sung by The Dave Matthews Band. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Deb Scott. *This episode is the first to not feature a closing voice-over. *Peyton's drawing of a red traffic light becomes more significant in her life throughout the series. Episode References * Haley reminds Lucas of how the team phased him, including how the trashed the River Court. * Nathan pretends not to know Haley upon arriving at the beach house despite her tutoring him, as per their agreement. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Theresa